Mana Sentai Kiranger
by TimX7
Summary: When the alien race known as Darkness arrive on Earth. A Shinto priest gives his grandchildren the power of becoming Kirangers to fight the Darkness.


Super Sentai is owned by Toei. I only own the original characters.

**Title: Mana Sentai Kiranger**

**Author: GenerationX7**

**Summary: When the alien race known as Darkness arrive on Earth. A Shinto priest gives his grandchildren the power of becoming Kirangers to fight the Darkness.**

**Author's Note: This is a Super Sentai version of Power Rangers: Mana Warriors by Ra'akone. I chose the name Kiranger because Ki is Japanese for life energy. Mana is pretty much the same thing.**

**Chapter 01: Dawn of Life**

_There was once two alien races at war with each other. They were the Hikari and the Darkness. The Hikari valued life and the life energy known as ki. While the Darkness valued death. The Hikari used the powers of the Ki Crystals and the Ki Beasts to fight against the dark and malicious Darkness. Eventually the Darkness were defeated and returned to the Darkness Empire. The crowned prince of the Hikari left his homeworld with the crystals. He was never heard from ever again..._

A large spaceship shaped like a eight headed dragon nears Earth. Inside was a black sphere with red markings all over it. The markings themselves are glowing.

"All hail Yami!" said a female six armed mongoose humanoid named Kushi, who wore a kimono. Kushi is actually a witch. "Lord of Darkness and ruler of the Darkness Empire!"

Several robots and other humanoid like monsters appeared out of the darkness. They all cheered for Yami, the sphere.

"Silence!" cried Yami. "Let it be known that Earth is next and will be part of our empire soon. There will be no resistance!"

"ALL HAIL EMPORER YAMI!" they shouted in unison.

"Now move the Orochi close to Earth! So that we may begin our invasion!"

---

Tenchi Takayama sat in his office at the Shinto shrine above his family's mansion. He suddenly got a weird feeling that something is about to happen.

"They've arrived." he said to himself. "If only I had found those five Ki Crystals when I came here. I would've had the power to stop them now. Oh well. Looks like I have to rely on the only Ki Crystal I have."

He pulls out a box with a two part wrist device inside. He takes both parts out and put them on his wrists. Then one of them disappeared and the other turned into a watch. He looked at the picture on his desk. A family photo with the entire family including his daughter, who passed away when her children were in the ten to twelve year old range.

'I'm sorry for not telling them about our heritage.' he thought. 'But it looks like they'll know soon enough.'

Tenchi left his office and the temple to stop the Darkness threat heading towards Earth.

---

Megumi "Jade" Takayama walked along a path at the Uzuki ninja compund. She wore a green and black kendogi with a sheathed katana at her side. She had just come back from sword training with her best friend Ayumi Uzuki, daughter of the Uzuki's Grand Master. Jade as she's like to be called is a ninja with the clan. Even though ninjas aren't needed in this day and age. There are compunds that still train people to be ninjas. Some start training early in life. Jade joined after her mother died and usually visits her family every now and then. She was walking along the path when she saw two boys enter the forest. Curious she followed them.

"Hey look what I found." said the first boy. He holds up and crystal that had green markings on it. The second boy looked at the crystal in awe.

"That is a cool crystal you found." he said.

"Yes it is." the first boy said. Jade snuck up behind them and surprised them.

"What are two looking at?" she asked.

"You scared us Jade-Sensei." the first boy said.

"Sorry." Jade saw the crystal. "Where did you find that crystal?"

"I found it the yesterday night. It was glowing."

Jade took the crystal and studied it. 'This reminds me of a crystal I found in grandfather's office.'

"Do you mind if I have it?" she asked. "My grandfather had one and kept it around for good luck. I think he may like it."

"Go ahead." the first boy replied.

Jade walked away with the crystal. Just as several robots that looked like skeletons appeared.

"Hand over the crystal now!" said the leader.

"Kids run!" Jade ordered and the two boys ran to safety. Jade tucked the crystal into her black belt and pulled out her katana. "If you want, you'll have to kill me first."

---

Goro Takayama, Jade's older brother, is a kickboxer in Japan. In fact he's pretty popular, despite being the new guy. Goro contiues to punch the punching bag before calling it quits for today. He wipes the sweat off and heads to the locker room. He changes his clothes and pulls out a similar crystal, except with red markings on it. He smiled and put it back into his bag. The crystal was his good luck charm, just like his grandfather's crystal was a good luck charm to him.

'I wonder whatever happened to that crystal.' Goro thought. He shook the thought off and left the gym once he was done changing. He walks into a alleyway, where he's attacked by those same skeleton robots that attacked his sister. This time they were joined by two warthog like humanoids that wore biker clothes.

"Hand over the crystal!" said the blue warthog.

"If I refuse?" Goro asked.

"We'll sick these Necrons on you!" said the green warthog.

"I refuse to give up my lucky charm to you freaks!" Goro shouted back.

"KILL HIM!"

The Necrons attacked Goro, who fought them off with his muay thai kickboxing.

---

Tenchi felt the presence of the Darkness Empire already on Earth. He felt two of his grandchildren's life energy as they fought the Necrons. He knew the invasion has begun. He then ran into a samurai like alien with glowing red eyes.

"Genma..." he said. "It's been a long time."

"Shut up crowned prince of the Hikari." Genma said. "Hand over the Ki Crystals now!"

"The Ki Crystals?" Tenchi said. "I'm sorry but I don't have them."

"Then you will die!" Genma charged at Tenchi. Who in turn, called the two devices. He put them together.

"Ki Henshin!" Tenchi cried out and a white aura engulfed him. Soon he became a Kiranger. His helmet is white in the shape of a tiger and he has a gold vest that acts as a shield. While his entire suit is white. The two began fighting.

---

Still unknown as to their families situations. Kai, Souji and Ayumi were walking home from their jobs. All three run a video game store. Which Souji is helping to run for the college money. The three have closed the store early and are walking to their family estate. When Ayumi tripped over three Ki Crystals, that were partially buried in the ground.

"Ayumi, are you okay?" Kai asked as he helped his younger sister up.

"I'm okay." Ayumi said. "I just tripped over these things."

The three looked at the Ki Crystals. They had yellow, orange and blue markings. Kai pulled out the blue one, Ayumi the yellow and Souji the orange crystal. Then Necrons attacked them with Kushi leading them this time.

"Alright hand them over!" she demanded.

"No!" Kai, Souji and Ayumi stood in a fighting stance. "We can never let you have them!"

They fought the Necrons.

---

Tenchi was using a sword as his weapon and clanged his against Genma's katana. Both caused sparks to jump as soon as the two swords clanged together. Using speed and agility to get the advantage, Tenchi began beating Genma, who was knocked down and rolled down the hill toward the Takayama Estate.

"That's that." Tenchi said as he powered down. "I must find my family before Yami's army hurts them."

---

Yami knew that the crowned prince of the Hikari was on Earth. He had to call everyone back to the Orochi.

"Everyone retreat now!" Yami said. On Earth his army heard him telepathically. They all retreated as he ordered. "We'll get those crystals soon."

---

The Takayama children knew they had to come home. Even Jade, who helped defeat the Necrons with her fellow students had to return home. The five siblings placed their crystals on the dining room table and stood around it as Tenchi walked in.

"Grandpa, you're alright!" Jade hugged her grandfather as she was happy that he wasn't hurt by those Necron. "Those things didn't get you."

"Actually they did but I held them off Megumi." Tenchi said. "There is something I need to tell you all. It even involves those crystals that are on the table."

He told them about his past and about the crystals. They couldn't believe they were a quarter alien.

"This is impossible." Goro said.

"It is the truth." Tenchi sighed. "I told your father and your mother. They made me promise that I won't tell you five until you were old enough to know. Well that time has come and soon you must accept your destiny as the Kirangers."

"Kirangers?" Ayumi asked.

Tenchi just held the crystals and used his power to change them into the two part device he has on his wrists. Once the change was complete he placed the devices onto the table. "These are your KiChangers. They'll help you transform into the Kirangers by yelling out 'Ki Henshin!'."

They all picked the color of their choice. Jade chose the green device, Goro chose red, Kai chose blue, Ayumi chose yellow and Souji chose orange. They strapped the devices to their wrists. Just as Tenchi got another bad feeling. Darkness was back and they were outside the temple.

"Before we go out there. I have something else to say." Tenchi said. "Each of you represent a different animal in this world. Goro represents the lion, Kai represents the stag, Souji represents the dingo, Jade represents the turtle and Ayumi represents the quetzal. While I represent the tiger. We must go now. They'll outside my temple."

---

The Kirangers ran up the stairs to the temple. There they found Genma and several Necrons waiting for them.

"I've been waiting for you." Genma said. "Now it's time to die."

"Ki Henshin!" the six shouted and transformed. Each Kiranger wore a helmet that represented their animal. Kai's helmet was a male deer, Goro's was a lion, Ayumi's was a quetzal bird, Jade's a turtle and Souji's a dingo. They even had a symbol of their animal on their chest.

"Swift as a bird! KiYellow!" Ayumi said.

"Strong as a turtle! KiGreen!" Jade said.

"Agile as a dog! KiOrange!" Souji said.

"Powerful as a stag! KiBlue!" Kai said.

"Brave as a lion! KiRed!" Goro said.

"Aggressive as a tiger! KiWhite!" Tenchi said.

"MANA SENTAI KIRANGER!" they all shouted as they struck a pose. Then they all rushed into battle.

"Sayanora!" Souji said as he produced a boomerang. The boomerang grew into a larger version, which Souji threw it. The large boomerang sliced a small group of Necrons in half. "I love these powers, but hate the color. Couldn't there have been a Ki Crystal with black markings?"

Jade and Ayumi teamed up to fight their group of Necrons. Jade produced two bladed weapons that were attached to a green handle. The blades themselves were serrated Samoan blades. Ayumi produced a yellow club. A Mayan warclub to be exact.

"Your weapon is a club!?" Jade asked.

"I guess so." Ayumi replied. "Let's get these things."

They sprang into action. Jade's training helped her alot, as she disemboweled the Necrons and even decapitated them. Ayumi only dented them until they were shut down.

"Why aren't you using your weapon Goro?" Kai asked.

"I'm not well trained to handle weapons." Goro said in a kickboxing stance. "I prefer my fists."

Kai used his dirks to destroy his group of Necrons. Goro had trouble fighting his group. Goro decided to give his weapon a try. He summons a red double bladed naginata weapon. "A naginata? Let's see what the weapon can do."

Goro sliced the small group of Necrons into seperate body parts. Once the two have finished their Necrons, they sheathed their weapons. Well Goro just held his at his side.

"How is grandpa faring?" Kai asked.

Tenchi wasn't faring to well against Genma. The demonic samurai alien was winning. Genma fired purple energy bolts at Tenchi and knocked him down in a explosion. The remaining Kirangers watched the battle. Genma simply laughs and holds the blade of his katana close to Tenchi's throat.

"Any final words?" Genma asked.

"I'm Tenchi Takayama, crowned prince of the Hikari, son of King Hikaru, ruler of the Hikari Ki. Darkness will never win."

"We shall see..." Genma was hit in the chest by the Kirangers' sidearm, the Ki Blasters, in firearm mode. Genma backed off and retreated. Tenchi powered down and laid there injured from the fight, as the Kirangers powered down and kneeled by his side.

"Grandfather, are you alright?" Souji asked.

Tenchi just smiled and fell unconscious.

---

A Hikari flagship was pretty far from Earth. On board was Tenchi's father, Hikaru, the crowned king of the planet Hikari Ki and ruler of the Hikari. The flagship is a living ship and looks like it was made out of stone. The Hikari value life over everything else. Hence they use biological creatures as the weapons and to power their ships. These creatures seem to have a infinite supply of life energy or Ki. Though that is yet to be determined. Ki is the most important source of energy to the Hikari and the planet Hikari Ki.

"Your majesty!" a soldier said as he kneeled in front of his ruler.

"What is it?" Hikaru sat on his throne on the bridge of the flagship.

"We've detected the six Ki Crystal signals on our radar your majesty."

"Good, head to the location of the energy source. My son must be there."

"It's coming from the planet Earth." the soldier said. "We've also detected Yami's ship the Orochi."

"Earth is it?" Hikaru smiled. "Head towards Earth immediately. Let's hope Yami didn't begin a invasion."

"Yes your majesty."

The flagship headed towards Earth. Hoping they aren't too late.

**Author's Comment: Well here it is. My first Super Sentai fic. Of course when they were doing the roll call. I didn't know much about each animal and just made stuff up. For those of you who loved the Tenchi Muyo animes. Then you'll know that this is a tribute to the anime. Just like Jetman being a tribute of some kind to Gatchaman.**


End file.
